Um, Sully?
by Nature-Girl668
Summary: Sully and Mike have worked at MI for a month or two, new scarers arive ,including Randall, but that's not what distracts Sully, It's the new girl.
1. New Scearers

_**A\N: This idea of a story has bugged me so much. I just have to start typing it up. So far it's just an Idea in my head... untill now. I just watch MU last Tuesday. This kinda takes place after that. **_

* * *

_P.O.V: Sully_

Mike and I have worked at Monsters Incorporated as scarers for a while now. Mike is still my "coach", of course. Scare rehearsals were last week and today we find out who made it. I heard our old college "buddy", Randall Boggs, tried-out. I hope he _didn't _make it. It was morning, and Mike was being his bossy self as usual.

"Scary feet, Scary feet. Kid woke up," I fell to the floor then got back up "Alright, alright... Kids asleep!" I roared at the make shift human bed. Mike had set up a sort of scare simulator and I was, well, practicing for the day. "Good job, Fur-ball. Let's go!" Mike left thew the door and I followed. He was trying To reach the door knob. He's short, so I have to open it. "We need to fix that door." He snarled.

"There's nothing wrong with, you're just too short." I smirked down at him.

"Ha, ha. Alright, enough of that. If Randy is a new scarer, don't let him throw off your game. So far, you've been at the top. Don't break the record."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I won't even have to try! I out scared him at the Scare Games, remember."

"The same Scare Games where you cheated to win." Mike still holds a slight grudge about that.

"Right..." I was silenced. How could I change the subject. "I wonder who else actually made it." It seemed to work.

"Yeah, I wonder who else is going to be our fellow 'competitors.' Either way, We'll still be the best of the best." We walk into Monsters Inc. and saw everything and everyone seemed to be a bit busier. We walked up to the front desk where Celia worked. A.K.A, Mike's new girl friend.

"Hey, googly bear!" She said when she saw Mike. I had to laugh to my self. It was that funny. Mike shot me a glare then looked back to Celia.

"Hello my dear. It's busy today." Mike leaned on the desk.

"Oh, tell me about it. New recruits just make everything busy! Although there are a handful of them that are just terrifying. Like Nick Vice I think that's right." Celia was getting another call. "Oh just a sec., Monsters Incorporated, please hold. Yeah, Oh that guy, Randall, he's a new employer." I growled to myself. Ugh, that's the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Celia." Mike finally started to walk way.

I was getting ready in the locker room when I heard a familiar voice.

"James P. Sullivan!" I turned and _saw _nothing, but I did hear another sound, like someone falling. "Ah! Your stupid, fat tail." It was Randy, but in the color of my tail. I laughed at him. "Oh hush!"

"Nice to see to see you, too. I see you still have the little glitch." I smirked at him and looked at Mike.

"What glitch?" Randy change color. He was him "normal" purple with a blue tail.

"When you fall, you turn to the color of what you fall _on._ Remember the scare games?" He snarled at Mike.

"Shut- up. As you already know, I work here now. What you don't know is _I'm _the one who's going to on top." There was silence as he smiled to himself. Then it was broken as me and Mike started to laugh our heads off.

"Yeah okay, what ever you say Randall." He snarled at us as we left to the Scare Floor. When we got there, I spotted a few new faces. As we walked by to our stations, I was stopped by a few new scarers. They said stuff like "Awesome, it's James Sullivan!" or something like "You're my hero!" It made me felt good. all my life, that's what I wanted to hear. I smiled and sooner-or-later i got to where I was suppose to be.

"Alright big guy, don't get distracted, don't make a single slip up. You'll beat Randall, no problem." I was pumped , ready to go, then I saw her. The most beautiful monster I've ever seen. She was flawless. She was so pretty, I was shocked she was a new scarer.

"Uh, Mike, who's that?" Mike looked at her then at me.

"Does it matter? Sully! What did I just say?! Don't get distracted. Now... Focus!" Mike punched my leg. It didn't hurt, but I turned my attention to the doors that were coming. Mine was set right in front of me. I tried to focus, but I couldn't. I had to find out who she was. Mike activated the door. Now it was my turn to act. I Walked to the door, but I took a glance at the new girl and ran into it. "Sully!" Mike glared at me

"Right, I'm on it." I opened the door then closed it behind me. I crept to the sleeping kid. Good thing he was a heavy sleeper. I manage to wake him up slightly, but I still stayed hidden. I got him spooked, then it was time for the grand finally. That got him screaming. I walk out the door and saw that my numbers only rose by a twenty.

"Sully. What the heck. You usually do better." Mike looked mad as he was replacing the canister.

"I'm, I'm just getting started." I looked back up and saw that I was in second now. "What!?" Randall walked out of his door.

"Aw, I'm winning. No surprise." I growled at him.

"Mike! New door." He was already on it. Before I walked in, I saw the new girl again. She smiled at her partner. Dang, did she have fangs! Her friend pointed at the bored, She looked up and high fived her friend. Randall looked up and was instanly mad. I finally looked up and saw what the cause of it was. The new girl was on top!


	2. Nicky

_**A/N: So first chapter wasn't too bad. But would appreciate some reviews. As you can tell, I'll be having different P.O.V's in this one. I thought it'd be funny to start with Sully. Here's you chapter two. ;) p.o.v still Sully... for now... **_

* * *

The day was finally over. In total, my numbers only reached two hundred than when I started, and all because of that girl. She was tall, like me. Her hair was blakish-gray and she pulled it back into a pony tail when she finished scaring for the day. She wore dark skinny jeans and a dark tank-top. The rest of her fur was slick, black, and short. Her eyes changed color at her own will, her long tail ended with a slight curl. Her black ears stood out of her gray hair. She reminded me of a cat. Actually, that's what she was, a cat monster. She was beautiful.

"Sully." she said to me.

"Yeah?"

"Sully," Her voices changed as she talk to me. It started to sound like... Mike? "Sully, Sully! Stop Day-dreaming. What was that out there!? No, no ,no, I'll tell you what that was, horrible! You did an awful job today!" I blinked a few times then looked around. I was in front of the factory.

"Sorry, it's just. She's so beautiful." Mike face-palmed himself.

"So!? You're James P. Sullivan! Some girl you don't even know shouldn't distract you!" I sighed. I'd hate to admit it but he was right.

"I know, I know." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was her." Hey!" I said in a shock.

"Hi. Um, what happened back there? I heard you two were the best?" I couldn't talk. Mike rolled his eye at me all I could do was stand there like a dork and say

"Uh, um, uh." I smiled and I'm sure I looked stupid.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Amanda Nicole Vice. Although I go by Nicky. My nick-name of my middle name." She held out her hand. I was still frozen. Mike was standing behind Nicky and gesturing to her hand.

"Oh, right." I shook her hand "Um, I'm James Sullivan. But I-"

"Go by Sully. I know who you are. Both of you. Celia told me about you, Mike. She said that you two are like brothers." She let go of my hand and turned around to shake Mike's "Hi." She had a creepy smile because of her teeth. Her sharp, pointy teeth.

"Oh, yeah it's true. I'm also his trainer." Mike shook her hand

"Oh, okay. My best friend, who is like a sis, is also my trainer." she turned back to me.

"So, care to explain your scarring?" I was suddenly able to talk.

"I was just distracted." I smiled at her.

"Distracted by what? " her voice was more interrogating now. I walked to Mike and looked at him with a look of help.

"By nothing, it's just we don't get so many new recruits at one time." Nicky looked at Mike.

"Sure. I'll be going home now." She started to walk off

_Nicky P.O.V_

Yep, It was obvious. Sully liked me. Well, this happens everywhere I go. A guy likes me but only because I'm "pretty". I don't expect Sully to be any different. They don't care that I'm a good scarer. The only thing they like is the look . The thing is, I can change my look, eye color and pretty much every physical thing about me. It comes in handy with my job. Anyways, I met up with my friend Rosa. Don't let the name fool you. I call her that because her little "secret weapon" is having thorns stick out of her arms like a rose. We walked to our apartment and crashed in the sofa.

"What's wrong this time?" Rosa always knows when I'm bugged. Sometimes that gets on my nerves. Other time's she's just being my sister. I sighed

"That Sullivan guy. He -" Rosa cut me off.

"He totally has a crush on you! It's so obvi! What are you gonna do about it? I saw the way he looked at you. Then he ran into the door." I stop her before she could blabber on.

"I'm just going to do my job and do my best to ignore him. Most of the time all they do is nothing."

"Yeah nothing but ask you out once a week." Rosa was starting to annoy me. I gave her a face that ment "just drop it for today." "Okay, okay." Rose understood. "What about dinner. What shall we have today?" I sighed. I don't like to cook, don't want to drive.

"Can you just go order take out while I watch T.V?" She rolled her eyes at me (she has three) and sighed

"Whatteva." She got up and went to the phone. I got up and went to my room. Inside was my desk filed with paper, pencils, sketch books and some other stuff. I was quite the artist. I drew up ideas for new scare techniques and random drawings when I got bored. My bed was sort of like a bunk bed without a bottem bunck or a ladder. I made up ways to jump up onto my bed like the cat that I am. I had a closet. I looked at the door thinking how funny would it be if I opened it, I'd walk into a kids room. Or If I opened it and a monster jumped out. Ironic, isn't it? My room was small, but that was okay. On my window sill there was a jar, in it ws money. The money we were saving up to buy a real house. We had seen a house for sale and now had a goal to reach. Near the top of the jar was a line made out of duck-tape. That was the goal. I hopped onto the window sill and looked out the window. The stars shown brirght and the city was lit. It was quite beautiful. I must have sat there for a while because Rosa came in and anounced that the food had arived. I took one more glance at the city, then left.


	3. Nicky Met Who?

**A/N:**_** First of all, a shout out to "Izzi-Scarlett" for that amazing review! And for fave-ing and following this! You rock! What you said really wanted me to keep writing! Okay on with chap 3!**_

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

I walked in to the factory. A new day, a new morning. I've barely met anyone except Sullivan, Mike, and Celia. Today, I'll try to change that. But for now, I'll just scare little children. I walked up to the front desk where Celia was and Rosa followed.

"Morning, Celia." I said lamely. I didn't have a lot of sleep the night before. Every time I fell asleep, I'd have the same dream. A dream of my past. I tried to hide the fact that I felt like sleeping for the rest of the day. Since Celia was busy with the phones, she didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, Nick is it?" I smiled a little. That's what my family members sometimes call me.

"You can call me that, but it's Nicky." She turned away from the phones to face me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her snake hair freaked me out a little. But it was cool I guess.

"Huh, Oh that's okay. So looks like things are settlings down a bit." I looked around.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Waternoose is still training the last few scarers. They are awful." I laughed a little to myself at the thought of _them_ training. Rose decided to say something which isn't always a good thing.

"Hey, Celia. What's that wall over there with the picture of James?" I looked to where Rosa was gesturing to. I sighted when I saw it. And not a good sigh, a sigh that ment. "Oh great. how wonderful. there's a wall of his face!"

"Oh, that? That's the employer of the month. Sully and Mike have had it for the two month that they've been here." I was confused. If he's been here for two months then why are there three pictures up? I asked Celia and she smiled.

"There three because, since it's the middle of the third month, and he was at number one, we assumed no one could beat him. Apparently we were wrong. Who knows, you two might be there instead." I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, well. See ya later!" Rose started to leave and I looked at the wall and imagined replacing Sullivan. I left and met up with Rosa. "Do you really think we'll be up there?" I laughed at her.

"Of course! What was that, stupid question of the day?" Rosa laughed with me.

"I'm really not sure. I think it was." We walked to the locker room and, well, our lockers. I opened mine and got my nail filer. Rosa sat down on the bench and I sat down beside her. "Again?" I looked at her with a "Duh" face. "Of course. You know what? I'm going to wait for you on the Scare Floor." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, see ya there." She grabbed her MI helmet and walked off. I looked at my hand/paw. It looks like I don't need a nail filer. But there's more than meet the eye. I smirked to myself and unleashed my _real_ claws. My claws looked pretty sharp, but you know that a matter of opinion. I took the filer and started to sharpen them. One by one. When I was finished with that, I stood up and opened my locker, again. There was a mirror so I opened my mouth and sharpened my fang. It might sound weird, but what did you expect? I have to keep my fangs pointed. When I was finished, it was off to the Scare Floor. I walked out of the locker and ran into a... giant lizard? I tripped on my tail after that, so now I was on the floor.

"Hey!" He turned grey, literally.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, totally my fault." He saw me on the floor and held out one of his four hands. He also turned purple.

"Well, when you put it like that..." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I was on my feet when I introduced myself.

"I'm Nicky Vice. Again, sorry about that.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm Randy Boggs. Hey, your that girl who beat Sullivan! Nice work."

"Yep, that's me. Smeone's gotta put that guy in his place." We both laughed.

"Well, shall we go to the scare floor?" He asked.

"Sure." Yeah, this guy seems like he'll be good friend.

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I walked onto the scare floor with Mike. He was doing his best to get my mind off of Nicky. And also to get me pumped up for the day. He was doing a pretty good job, that is untill I saw Randall walking with Nicky. Worst yet, she was laughing at whatever he was saying. Mike saw that I had glanced over there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, Sully. You wer doing so well. Just ignore her." I rose my eye brows at him.

"Are you serious? How can ignore that? Randall and Nick are walking together and getting along! you expect me to ignore that!?" Mike glared at me.

"Yes." The announcer guy, (I always forget his name) was starting the countdown. "Just forget it. Now go in there and scare up a storm. Okay?" He grabbed the card from the folder then handed. It was my lucky day, the kid was afraid of tigers. I got a roar for this kid. I smirked to myself. She was also afraid of loud claps of thunder. Nice. Mike activated the door and it was my turn. I looked and saw Nicky and Randy say there good-byes. Actually they said, "see-ya". Randall was stationed beside me, so yeah.

"Hello Sullivan." He glared at me. I scowled back at him. "I made a new friend. We have something in common. We both want to destroy you." He smiled wickedly at me."

"What ever Randall. Just, just stay out of my way. I've got you beat." I looked at the empty spot in front of me. In a few seconds, there was a door. "I.. I've got both of you beat." I said to myself.


	4. Scare Time

_**A/N: No, this isn't going to end up with Nicky falling for Randall. Or is it! Neh, it's not. Or maybe I'm lieing! No, no I'm not. Okay CHAPTER FOUR!**_

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

Randy was funny!I saw that he was stationed by Sullivan, why not make him a little... jealous? We walked onto the Scare Floor. I saw Sullivan glance at me. I was also listening to Randy.

"You earlier when I turned gray after I ran into you?" He said.

"Yeah. What was that anyways?" I looked at him.

"It's because your shirts gray. If I hit, fall, or in this case, run into something, I turn into that color. One time in the Scare Games, I fell on a pink heart carpet. I used to be embarrassed, but now I kinda think f it as funny." He smile at me and I laughed along.

"Randy, your so funny! What else have you 'accedently' turned into?" He thought for a little while.

"Well, a lot of things. One time it was a brick wall. Don't ask. Another was, um... Oh! I remember, one time, this is funny, an apple fell on my head. It was deep red so it looked like I was a lizard that was in front of a heat lamp!" I laughed as we walked by Sully. "Well, this is my station. See ya later?"

"Yeah definitely. See-ya." I walked to where Rosa was waiting.

"Who's that?" She asked with a smug face.

"Don't worrie, he's just a friend. I think... Yeah just a friend. He's kinda funny. Surprisingly." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, sure. Now Let's see here. This kids afraid of spiders and vampires. Anyways, what method do you use?" I thought for a second or two.

"floor creep, spook, long fang hiss, blood-red eye. In that order." Rose smiled and nodded. She walked across the floor to activate the door. I waited for the signal. It was dead silent for a minute. Then the buzzer, siren thing went off. I walked to the door. This part always got me pumped up. Standing right in front of the closed door. Me and Rose had a tradition. I would stand there, close my eyes, she'd say something, go time.

"Alright. You got this. You've got this in the bag. Now... Scare!" My eyes darted open. My pupils went from circle to slits. I grinned wickedly. I opened the door An my yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"F.C, spook, L.F.H, B.R.E." I said in my head. The door creaked and the kid looked up. My eyes glowed for a slit second while he hid under the blankets. He looked back up and I closed my eyes. and sunk to the floor. I was three feet tall, now. The kid laid her head back onto her pillow. "Perfect." I said, again in my head. I grew back into my normal size. I walked on all fours then it was time to spook her. I went swiftly to the window, ruffled the curtains with my tail then darted under the bed just before she could see me. I crept out on the other side. She was looking over the other side. She must have heard me because she was starting to turn her head. Her teeth her started to chatter.

"W-who are you?" I was surprised she spoke. But it didn't phase me.

"Your worst nightmare." I said in a demon voice. I opened my mouth, my fangs grew, my eyes changed color. and finally I hissed at her. It all happened in two seconds. She screamed and I was gone. I walked out of the door and was greeted with a high-five.

"Nice job!" I looked at the board. My numbers rose by two hundred! "Awesome! Smiled at the board and my picture beside my numbers. I looked down the board. Me at first, Randall second, Sully third.

"Yeah awesome." I said. "Another door please." I looked at her she nodded and was getting the next door. After five or ten or maybe fifteen, I lost count, It was time for lunch. I stretched my arm up and yawned.

"You do know that you look down right evil when you do that." It was Randall's voice.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Shall we go to lunch?" I thought for a second.

"I'll meet you there." He looked a tad bit disappointed.

"Okay then." He said anyways. I walked to the deck and grabbed my rubber-band. I thought about putting my hair in a pony-tail, but put it in a bun instead. Rose gave my a pen.

"Sign here please Miss Vice." She said in a sales-men tone. I signed the paper and set down the pen. "I'll meet you at lunch." I nodded and looked around. It was empty except for a few monsters sending the doors away. I scratched my ear and walked off.

* * *

_P.O.V Sul__ly_

I was a little mad at Randall. But that turned out to be a good thing. I was bumped up to second! I walked to lunch with Mike then he saw Celia. I rolled my eyes at him and told him I'll see him later. It always felt so empty at lunch time. Every one was in the cafeteria, except for me. I walked down the hallway and saw none other than... Nicky. I smiled at her, but she ignored me.

"Hey!" I called out. Her ears perked up, but lowered again. She stopped then turned to face me.

"Hi." She said. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I leaned against the wall like I would've done in college.

"So... Good job out there. You really, uh, put on a show. She put one hand on her hip and crossed her legs.

"Okay. Thank you. I also see that you got up to second. Cu-does to you too." She was obviously getting annoyed. "If that's all you're going to say, then bye."

"No. Wait. Don't." It was too late, she left. "I hate myself." My shoulders slumped and I walked off.


	5. Sully Talks to Lizard Boy

**A/N: Fist, I'd like to say sorry for not updating, I've been having"computer problems" Next, Thank you all for reading this! 380 views! yay! Yeah, so Sully is mad at himself. :'( Get over it Sully! :P speaking of which, P.O.V, still Sully**

* * *

I met up with Mike right before I walked into the lunch room.

"Nicky again?" I looked at him a little shocked that he knew.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes of course it is. Dude, get over her. So what she's friends with Randy. Does it matter?" He was about to walk in until I stopped him.

"It does matter! She'll fall in love with him. And what about me? I really like her. What if this happened with you and Celia?" He paused for a second. That got him thinking.

"Okay fine. I'll help you out. First, stop freezing up when your around her. Second, say stuff that _doesn't_ make you look like a dope, fool, idiot, or just stupid. So far, that's all you are at the moment." I was a little insulted, but it was kinda true.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." We walked in and there was Randall getting lunch with Nicky. Mike tried his best to get me to ignore it, but instead I ignored Mike. I stomped over to Randall.

"Hi Randall and, uh, Nicky. Randall. Can I have a word with you, over there, like now!?"

"Well, no, I don't like you. So, what were you saying, Nicky?" I growled at Randall. When he ignored me, I picked him up and flung him over my shoulder. "Hey! What the heck!" He tried his best to escape. He punched me. He turned invisible. Nothing worked. When I walked out, I set him on the ground. "What do want, Sullivan?" He asked in an "I hate you so much" tone.

"What I want is for you to stay away from Nicky!" He glared at me, but his glare turn into a smirk.

"Oh, I see. You like her. You have some petty crush on Nicky, don't you, Sullivan?"

"No, well actually yes, but, well. Just, just shut-up, Randall!"

"Yeah, no. I can tell why you like her, she's quite beautiful, and amazing at scarring." He looked through the window and at Nicky. I could tell what he was thinking.

"No. You, you can't like her." He looked back at me.

"And since when do I listen to you?" I glared at him.

"Only one of us can have her."

"I know." He smirked at me once again . "Looks like it's gonna be me. You can't even say hi without studdering. You are hopeless." He started to walk back in with a smug face, but I yanked his shoulder back.

"No. It's just I, I don't how to talk to her. And you can. And...and-"

"And what?! Are you jealous of me? Do want my help?What!?"

"I don't know, Randall! But you and me both know you only like her so you can take her away from me." He gave me a "Duh" face. But instead said

"What ever you say. Sully, Now, I'm going to go back and actually _talk_ to Nicky, okay?" He said, 'Okay' like he was talking to a little kid. I really wanted to punch him in the face. But I didn't he walked in and that was that. I had a horrible, metallic taste in my mouth. I walked in the opposite direction. My apatite was lost.

* * *

_P.O.V Randall_

Ha! Sully was so mad. I enjoyed it because he'll never be able to impress Nicky or get her to like him. Me on the other hand... Anyways, I went back to where Nicky was. She was sitting at a table and I sat across from her.

"Aren't you going to get a tray?" I realized I never got lunch.

"Nah. It's alright. I'm not that hungry."She shrugged and ate something that looked like shrimp. I guessed that's what it was. "So, Nicky. What aer you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, not much. What did Sully want to tell you?" I knew I couldn't tell her that, even if I did hate Sullivan.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, do you want to see a movie or go to dinner or something on Saturday?" She picked off the last of the food on her plate.

"It's a nice offer, but what do you mean like..." She stood up and started to walked to the tray drop-off. I stood and followed.

"Like a, uh, date?" She dropped her tray in the drop-off. Her ears pircked up, her tail went limp, and her shoulders lowered.

"Can I talked to you in the hallway?" She asked me without turning.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

_P.O.V Sully_

I had walked around a bit after my talk with Randy. I walked in a circle and was back to where Mike and I were standing. I was nearly spotted by Nicky and Randall. Stayed behind the corner and looked at them. No it's not considered spying, at least not in my world. I couldn't hear them, but I could see. Randall asked her something and Nicky smiled. I was starting to get a little mad. She then gave him a hug! Randal hugged her back and smiled! That's it, I couldn't take it! I just could not watch any longer. I stated to walk the way I had come. Although, I have to admit it, I was a little, well, shattered. Randall had said, "Looks like it's gonna be me," He must have ment he was going to ask her out on a date... and she just... I sighed. I pulled my head back to face the ceiling. After looking at the bare whiteness of it, I crancked my head down and looked straight ahead. I took a deep breath and walked back to the Scare Floor.


	6. A Prank Gone Wrong

_P.O.V_ Sully

I got to the Scare Floor just in time. Mike saw me and started to yap at me.

"Where have you been, man!" I shrugged and sighed. "Hey, what's wrong, Nicky?" I nodded. "What happened?" I looked at him.

"Randall. He asked her out. Now, my life ruined. all thanks to Lizard Breath." Mike thought for a second but quickly got an idea.

"Hey, you hate his guts, what about a prank? That ought to cheer you up." I couldn't stop the smile that slowly formed on my face. I knew the perfect prank.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He opened his mouth with a smile so I thought he was going to yes but instead he said no. "Ugh, Just follow me."

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

My heart was pounding still. Randall asked me to dinner. He practically asked me to be his girlfriend. I shoved the thoughts out of my head so I could scare.I took A deep breath and realized something wierd. Sully was trying to avoid every glance I gave him. I questioned it for a second, but just ignored it. Maybe he was finally getting over me. Two or three hours later, it was time for the last door. I was a little aggravated that Sully beat me today. He was on top and I was second, and I don't like being second. I'm a smidge competitive. Rose was trying her best to talk to me, but mostly,I just listened to the major important parts. I knew the age and fears. Age eleven, fears, supposable, nothing. Rosa was trying her best to convince me to _not_ go after this, but if I scared this girl, I will be first. She's been scared before, but only by the best of the best. Finally, I went in. It was your average elven-year-old room, but it was a little tom-boy-ish. I silently closed the door behind me. She was in bed sound asleep. I did me "special" routine. When I got to the bed, she wasn't there! It was just the pillows to make it look real. I was about to leave when I thought, what if she's under the bed? I stepped into a dark, thick, shadow. I slowly got on my stomach. My eyes turned yellow and glowed. Sure enough there she was. She woke up and looked at me, no screams. I dimmed the glow just enough for her to not able to see it. I made the floor creak so it sounded like I was moving.

"Where are you?" She whispered. My claws were lashed out and I opened my mouth, my eyes glowed. I hissed/growled and reached for the girl. And, did she scream? Oh yeah. That girl screamed bloody-murder. I reached one hand out and the claws landed right in front of her face. I shrank down so it looked like I disappeared. She rolled out from under the bed and struggled to turn on a flashlight. I twirled and grabbed it with my tail. She was breathing hard and I though she would faint. I growled and stepped closer and closer untill she tripped on her own two feet. She screamed again. I laughed at her in a devilish way. and started to walked off. When i got to the door I felt something on my ankle. It was a hand. I looked down and there was the child's hand touching me. I yanked and shook my leg to get her off. She let go, finally.

"Wait, where do you come from?" She looked at me with curiosity.

"The closet." Is all I said and left. When I walked out the door, I. Was. Mad.

* * *

_P.O.V Sully_

I was actually out of my funk. This prank on Randall will fill me with joy. I didn't know what door he was in so I guessed. I hate my guess. I waited for the door to open and before I could realize who it was, it was too late. The ice-cold water had poured out of the bucket and the one who got soaked wasn't Randall. And guess who is about to get clawed into ribbons.

"Oh. hey Nicky." I said to her. She stood pencil straight, and her claws lashed out. _"Oh, not good." _I thought to myself. Her pupils turned to thin slits, and to make her eyes creepy-er, they turned blood-shot set her jaw and snapped her head to look at me.

"What. Is. Wrong with you!" She yelled at me. "Why on Earth -in both human and the monster world- Would you do that!"

"I'm so sorry" Before I could explain she snapped at me, again.

"Not as sorry as when I get my claws on you!" I spoke up so she couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry, this was ment for Randall. Not you, I swear!" She seemed to cool of just a little.

"Whatever." And with that she left. And the day was over.

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

I left to the locker room and dried off. The day was over, but not for me. I still had to stay in late to do some stupid paperwork. I went to the Scare Floor to go through it all. I sighed when I saw how much was there. All I could do was sit down and literally deal with it. I started to sing. I usually sing when I'm by my self.

_Trapped in a cage of my own fear,  
And I don't know how to get out of here,  
Staying hidden in the shadows,  
Hoping my past doesn't come after me._

_Running from a steel blade,  
Hiding from my own fate,  
A broken hearted soul,  
I can't take this anymore,_

_If I could take away this pain,_  
_If I could have it my own way,_  
_If only I saw the signs,_  
_I could have saved them,_  
_Could've even saved... Myself..._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay that little song is called... actually I haven't decided what to call it. I wrote it with help from my big sis, fire-ice-love. DO NOT USE IT! NO EXCEPTIONS! Donnot copy this song or try to re-write it. Thank you! XD**_


	7. Finally!

_P.O.V_ Sully

I stayed in late. I was killing myself from the inside out. I hated my own guts. Mike and I were in the locker rooms, everyone else had left and Mike was tring to cheer me up. That was the last thing I was going to be.

"Well, I'm going home. I give up, your destroyed. I can't help you." I only siged at him. "Hey, one last thing befor I leave, Celia's having a party at her house."

"Doesn't she live, like, on the out skirts? By the woods?" Mike was shocked I spoke. I'd been silent for so long, I, myself, didn't think I'd ever talk again

"Yeah. You coming?" I thought for a second but ultimatly shook my head. "Well, you should." I shrugged and he left. I sighed again and walked over to the wall. I started to softly bang my head on the wall.

"I'm. So. Stupid. I. Hate. My. Self. So. Much." I said as my fore head touched the wall. I did this until I had a slight head ache. "What am I going to do?" I walked around the factory. It was completely empty. Then I heard something. I stood still and listened closely. It sounded like singing. I heard the words, "Running," ,"My own," and, "Can't take," I walked towards the sound and it was comeing from the Scare Floor. I walked quietly and heard the rest clearly. Finally I saw who was singing, Nicky.

_"If I only saw the signs,  
If could have saved them,  
Could've even saved... _myself" It was silent for a few seconds then I spoke up.

"That was beautiful." She jumped in her chair and gahsped slightly. She spun around then fround when she saw it was me.

"Oh, it's just you. Come to splash me with more water?"

"No, no, of course not. Hey, did you just make that up? It was realy good." She looked a little confused but it was quickly covered with embaresment and fear. Now that confused me.

"Um, yeah. How much did you hear?" Nicky sounded like I was listening to top secret government stuff.

"Just the end. What's it about?" She looked scared that I wanted to know.

"Nothing. Just a song." She said that much to fast to be true. I looked ather with a face that said, "I want the truth." She cracked "personal stuff. That's all." I figured she was n't going to explain any further.

"It's pretty late. Are you walking home?" I asked her. She losened up just a little bit.

"Yeah, why?" I was hoping I wasn't going to screw this up.

"Well, I thought I could walk you home. I'm walking to my house, so I don't mind." She looked at my then at her desck. "Paper work?"

"Yeah. Can you hekp me?" I was dumb founded. Did she really just ask me to help? I must be hearing things. "hello? can you help me out? I don't know what exsactly I'm doing."

"Sure! Of course I'll help." She turned around and I had a silent celibration. She turned back around and I pretended nothing happened. "Helping, that's what I'm doing, er, gonna do." She smiled slitly and turned once more. It took about an hour and a half to finish. But we got it done.

"Finally!" Nicky darted up and something fell on the ground. I picked it up and handed it to her. It looked like a braclet.

"I think you dopped this." She had that same worried look she had a while back.

"Give me that." She snatched it and put in on her ankle. She then hid it with her jeans.

"Why hide it?" I asked.

"Uh, just cus. Hey look at the time. Let's get outta her." She seemed eager to drop the topic, so I did. We walked out the front doors of the factory.

"So, I heard you and Randall are... uh, going on a date." I tried not to sound wierd.

"What? No, of course not. I mean he's a good friend, but I don't like him, at least, not like that." I was shocked, but i wasn't going to complain.

"Really? well someone said you two were in the hall and you smiled and even gave him a hug."

"Right. 'Someone' told you. Well, truth be told, he did ask me and we did talk in the hall. I told him sorry, but no and gave him a smile that said that. A pitty smile. I hugged him, but more of a ,just friends, hug." I was over joyed! He failed! I tried not to show so much exciment, but i also failed. She laughed and I smiled a toothy grin at her. Once again she laughed.

"So, Nicky, uh, Celia's having a party. Are you going?" She seemed to hate me a lot less, so I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, if you do, do you mind if I take you there?" She thought and what seemed like ages, answered.

"Sure, Sully. But you're only escorting me. Okay?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah sure." I hadn't notice we had made it to her aparment buliding. "Uh, so thid is wher eyou live." She shrugged.

"Yeah, so, I heard it's on fiday which is tommarow. The party I mean. So, pick me up at seven thirty?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect!" She smiled. Her eyes were so blue in the moon light.

"Okay then, see ya then. Hold on, I'll give you my phone number just wait here." She started to walk up the steps. they sort of spiralled to the second floor. She walked into a door and left it open. I caught a glips of Rose. She waved at me and I waved back. Nicky came back out and wrot on a slip of paper. "Here." She said and let it float to the floor. I picked it up and gave her a thumbs up. She waved good-bye and closed the door as she walked in.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I had a little caelibration. I finally left to my own house and was smiling like a fool the entire way there.


	8. Such a Dork

_**A/N: LEt's see if I can get this done in 1 day...**_

* * *

_P.O.V __Sully_

I ran inside and nearly scared Mike to death.

"She said yes! She actully said yes!" I nearly trappled Mike when I burst thew the door.

"Woah! Watch were you're going and who said yes to what!?" He was clueless. I forgot.

"Nicky! I asked her to the dance and she said yes! Well, technocly I'm only escorting her but... Who cares! She still said yes!" I went over to the phone and dialed the number in my hand.

"What's that?" Mike said as her walked over to his chair.

"Just Nicky's number!" I picked up the phone to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Nicky! It's Sully! You have no idea how appy I am!" She laghed her wonderful laugh.

"Did... Did you just say 'Appy'?" She asked between laugh.

"Maybe. I ment happy. You know what I mean!" She continued to laugh.

"Why... why did you call me?" I forgot why. I nearly panicked, but then I just made somthing up.

"Oh just wanted to see if you were okay with, uh, walking to Celia's place. So are you okay with that?" To be hounestly, I just wanted to hear her voice.

"I'm fine with that, anything else." I frowned a little. I couldn't think of anything. "Hello? Sully?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Well, uh, no not really. What are you doing?" She giggled slightly. She must haev known I was trying to keep her on the phone.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" I found that wierd but said the truth. "Okay. I'm picking out a dress for tomarrow." I instanly was in dream world. Nicky in a dress. I imagined what she would look like. Mike must have heard that part. He grabbed the phone and started to talk.

"Great, you just froze Sully! Now I'll have to listen to him blabber on and on all night and for the rest of the day tomarrow!" I made a motion to tell him to stop talking. I snatched the phone back.

"Don't mide him. He like's to make stuff up." Nicky laughed.

"Yeah sure he does. Nothing he says is true is it, Sully." I lovwde how she said my name, enen though she said it sarcasticlly.

"Uh, yeah. Not at all, Nicky." I didn't sound too sarcastic. I face palmed myself.

"Okay, bye Sully." Nicky said.

"Bye, see ya, peace." Mike faced palmed himself this time

"Sully stop talking."

"Mike's right." When nicky said that I stopped.

"Bye." She hung up and that was that. Or was it!

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

I was finally morning! I had, probably onlay had three hours of sleep. Sully kept calling every five minutes. It gets anoying. I left for work, but not before Rose was her bosssy self with training. When we got there, surprise surprise, Sully wasn't there. Hmm, I wonder why? It's not like he stayed up till four in the morning calling me. I maybe shouldn't have gave him my number. He and Mike got there on the last second. Sully smiled at me and I waved back. I smirked and shook my head. When we were on the Scare Floor, it didn't end.

"Hey Nicky. How are this fine day."

"Are you kidding me? You tell me." He didn't get it. Such an idiot sometimes. But in a good, funny way. "I'm tired."

"Oh, right. Sorr about that. Hey I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure, then at quitin' time. Alright?" He seemed to be happy, again.

"Uh, y-yeah."

* * *

_**HOURS LATER**_

* * *

It was quiting time and Sully walked me home while Rose and Mike followed behind. Sully and I talked, but I still overheard Mike and Rose talking about how happy _they_ are that _we_ don't talk about the same thing over and over again. We finally got to to aparment complexs

"Okay, Sully. I'm going to get ready for tonight. Don't forget the time to pick me up."

"Oh don't worrie he won't" Mike said in an "I'm so anoyyed by him" tone.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever, Mike. Anyways. Seven thirty sharp." He said to me.

"Till then." I gave him a quick hug then ran inside. Rose ran after me. When I closed the door, i left it open a crack to see Sully's reaction. He was frozen like a statue with his mouth hagging open. He had an experetion on his face that said." What just happened?" I laughed to myself and closed the door. I went to my room and got ready.

* * *

_P.O.V Sully_

I arived at Nicky's aparment in a black bow tie and blazer. I held something behind my back for Nicky. When I estimated it to be seven thirty, I knocked with my free hand. Nicky opened the door. My jaw dropped. She was gourges. She wore a dark purple, one-sleave dress. It was not short, but not long either. Her hair was braided and looked fancy.

"Uh, Hi!" I said finally. "You look... wow." She smiled.

"Thanks, what do ya got there?" I forgot about everything, even ho to breath there for a second.

"Oh, just a gift." I revieled the little plascit box and opened it.

"Aw, it's a corsash. And it matches my dress." She held out her hand and I slipped it on. "Shall we?" I held out my aarm for her and she slipped her hand through. I smiled to myself. It was not to long of a walk, but I didn't are about the distance. I wanted this night last forever. We got there just in time. Celia greeted us at the front door.

"Oh you made it! Wonderful! Hey, we're gonna have a Kareoke night. I know, sounds lame but, I think it's fun." Celia was always full of prep.

"Well, it sounds fun to me as too. I love music." I had an idea. This wll be awesome.


	9. Wait a Sec, Nicky?

_**A/N: Yay I barly made it! Okay now for the party... XD Oh hey, Italics, signing Underline, Nicky singing!. :)**_

* * *

_P.O.V Sully_

We walked in and I saw just how many monsters were there. I lot. I saw Rosa start to walk over to Nicky.

"Don't you two look-" Nicky cut her off.

"Don't say it." Rosa rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll at least say that Sully, you looks nice." She also looked nice. But I still liked Nicky's outfit better.

"Thank you. Hey, I'm going to find Mike. I'll be right back." I left and it didn't take very long before I found my buddy.

"Hey Dude. Where's Nicky?" He asked me.

"Over at the pinch bowl. Hey I have a surprise for Nicky, can you help me out?" Mike thought for a second.

"Sure. Why not?" I told him my plan and he went to tell Celia. I walked back to Nicky and the first monster steped on stage. He was singing some metal rock song. It was cool and the music just wanted to make you dance. Well, for a monster that is.

"This song is one of my favorites!" Nicky said over the music. After five songs, Mike gave me my cue.

"Come on Nicky, I won't to do something for you. Follow me." She did, untill she realized I was going on stage.

"No. I can't." That shocked me just a little.

"Come on. You don't even have to sing. I will." She looked even more worried. "Okay, you'll be on stage even if I have to drag you."

"You wouldn't dare." She crossed her arms and turned her back on me, litterally.

"Okay, you asked for it." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey!" I grabbed her wrist and I dragged her. "Okay, okay. I'll go." I let go and she followed. I grabed the mic  
"Okay, I think it's obvious who this song will be about. So, here I go." I looked at Nicky and started.  
_"I'm... in... trouble/ I'm and addict/ I'm addicted to this girl,/ She's got my heart tied in a knot/ And my stomach in a whirl/ But even worse /I can't stop calling her/ She's all I want and more /I mean Zam /What's not to adore? /I'm in trouble/ I'm so cliché /See that word just wears me out/ Makes me feel like just another boy/ To laugh and joke about /__But even worse I can't stop calling her /I love to hear that voice/ And honestly /I'm left with no choice /I've been playing too much guitar /I've been listening to jazz/ I called so many times /I swear she's going mad /And that cellular will be the death of us/ I swear, I swear /And oh O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh Ooooooo./ I'm running my mouth /Just like I got her/ But I surely don't/ Because she's so O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh /Rock 'n roll!/ And out of my league /Is she out of my league? /Let's hope not/ __And oh O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh Oh, oh Oooh oh."_

I had sort of tried to dance with her, but she's Nicky. I realized she was stage fright. I couldn't belive it. Out of all people, _she's _the one who's stage fright. She was froze and silent. Since she wasn't going to lash out at me, I decided to finally ask her. "So, Nicky. Please. Can you give me a chance?"

"I... I..." She was too stage fright to answer.

"Hey, just sing it." She looked at me with an experetion that said "Are you crazy?!"

"I.. I can't... I mean... ugh, alright.  
_Don't want to say no/ But I can't say yes/ Don't think that I hate you/ 'Cause I really don't/ I'm just afraid of the past-/  
The past/ We have to let go/  
But I can't/ Even if I wanted to/ O-oh  
But I would never hurt you  
I'm sorry/ I can't/ I'm just too afraid/  
Just don't be scared/It's easy to let go/ Trust me  
How do you know?/ Your life wasn't on a silver blade/ Now was it? _

"Wait, what?" She caught me off gurad. A Silver blade? "Nicky, what are you talking about? What happened?" She looked worried. I could tell she didn't want anyone to know.

"What I ment to say was...um..."

"Nicky, you can tell me." She looked so very panicked. She looked at me, then at the crowd.

"I have to go." She left the stage then ran out the back door. I jumpped off stage and followed her.

"Nicky! Wait! Please."

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

Once I realized what I had said, I regretted it. I had to go outside where the moon shown calmingly. I was glad Celia lived by woods. There were a few trees, which mademe happy. There were enough to make big shadows to hide me I walked over to one and just sat down beside it. I faced the moon and I had ran so far, I was sure I wouldn't be seen from the house. I just sat ther as memories past my mind. I heard my name being called and realized, it was only Sully. He just won't give up, will he? I didn't feel like explaining myself, but if I didn't talk about it, I'd probably explode. I've kept it hiden for so many years. The only ones I did tell were my own "family" and Rose. But if I did tell him, he might get hurt. Everyone might and it would all be my fault. But even wores, I might be killed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay peeps da first song (the one only sully sings) is called Trouble by NeverShoutNever. AWESOME! Song! Second song, (both Suly and Nicky) I wrote! ;) Again, do not use-noexceptions- blah-blah-blah. You know da drill) :P XD**_


	10. Mysterys

_**A/N: I really don't have much to say. So… On with the story!**_

* * *

_P.O.V Sully_

I really had no idea what just happened. But I did know one thing; I needed to find out what was up with Nicky. I walked outside and looked around for her. There were too many shadows to find a black cat, so I followed the claw marks on the trees. The claw marks suddenly stopped, so I just had to go with my gut. I heard a slight noise that sounded like a sigh. It came from behind a big, oak tree. I looked and found none other than Nicky.

"Hey." She gasped but realized it was just me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just… I don't know… lost?" I sat down beside her.

"What happened?" She looked up at the full moon. I knew she wasn't going to tell me everything, and I didn't want to make her. But I wanted to at least get a summary. She was questioning herself, I could tell by the look in her eyes. She closed her eyes and bent her head down.

"You won't leave without an answer, will you?" She opened her eyes. I shook my head and she picked her head back up. "Well, I wouldn't either."

"You don't have to tell me everything." She smiled a little bit.

"I'm glad you said that, because I would never do that anyways." She looked at me, finally and started stand. I shot up and help her. She looked at me and started to explain.

"It was a long time ago. Well, not a _long _time ago, but I was a teen. So some stuff happened and I ended up with a broken heart. I was also nearly, uh, "hurt". So now I hide." There was some silence and I thought she was going to say more. She didn't.

"Is that it?" I asked. "I mean, is that all you're gonna say?"

"Yep."

"Come on. What else happened?" I sounded like a beggar. I'll kick myself for that later.

"Well... some one used me. He went crazy when he didn't get what he wanted. In other words he wanted to, um, "badly hurt" me. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. Can you just drop it? Please?" She was so closed up. What ever happened really messed her up. And I just wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't.

"Okay, but did at least telling me help? As far as not keeping it in a bottle." She thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. But now you're a part of the un-finished story. Anything can happen. But the book must close, some day." Wow, she was something.

"I don't care what happens to me. I just you to be okay."

* * *

_? P.O.V ?_

I was hidden in the shadows, being careful not to be seen. My asistant was standing beside me. I watched the girl. She was so pretty, to bad she has to go.

"Who's that with her?" I asked my aprentince.

"Oh, he goes by the name Sully." I watched them and was little suspicous.

"And what about her? How does she feel." my asistant quivered in my presince.

"Well, um."

"Answer me you fool."

"I'm not sure. She seems to hate him, I've tried to get as much as I can. Truly I have" I looked away to scolde my pathetic aprentice.

"Well, your best isn't good enough. Your best better get better. Or else her blood won't be the only one on my hands." That scared the monster. I looked back at the two in the light. Nicole looked over her shoulder. She looked directly at me. She knew I was watching her. But instead of saying anything, she took a step towards me. She looked back at, oh what was his name, Sully. She frowned and started to run. Perfect.

* * *

_P.O.V Nicky_

I thought I had heard somthing. I was curious, but then again couriosity killed the cat. I looked back at Sully.

"I'm sorry but," I sighed. I hate to leave him, but I felt that I had to. ",I have to go." He tried to stop be but couldn't. I ran and knew where I was going. I was leaving to my aparment. I soon jumped the fence that was the park. Fortunitly, it was night and no one was there. And ran to the other sife and jumped the fence again. Now I just had to cross the road and run on the sidewalk that led straight to the aparment building. I was running and, all of a sudden, I fell. I thought of it as wired, but I could of sworn my tail got pulled. I got up and looked behind me. There he stood.

"No." Is all I could say. It was him. The one I have been running from for all these years. He smiled like a devil.

"It's nice to see you too. Afte all this time seaching, I found you. And now I can finish what I started." Without warning, he punched me in the face. I was stunned and couldn't breath for a few seconds. When I could, I hissed at him.

"You may scare little children, but you don't scare me." I turned to run, but he grabbed my hair. I snarled, but he only got mad. "Oh, just shut-up." I reached back with my clawsand scrated his arm. It wasn't much of a wound, but it made him let go. He looked at the blood on his am then at me. He charged, but I dodged. He tried to grab me, but insted I grabbed his shoulder. I dug my claws deep in to his shoulder untill I could see blood. I finally let go of him and left to my aparment. I ran inside and locked the door. I then left to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and gasped. I had blood dripping from my mouth and from my nose. I quickly washed the boold when I heard a knock at the front door. I realized I was shivering. There was another knock followed by a voice.

"Hey Nicky? Are you in there?" I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it go.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I opened the door and let her in. I must have not washed my face very well. She still saw blood.

"What happened!" Rosa asked as soon as I opened the door. "Is he... back." I nodded. "Okay no big deal-"

"No big deal!? It's a huge deal!"

"Well, yeah but- ugh- I'm just trying to help! Come on let's just get you fixed up."

"Okay." She walked in and locked the door.


	11. Are Y'all Okay?

**_A/N: Sorry, sorry, SORRY! that i haven't updated in forever! With school stepping into my schedule, I've been busy. Okay enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

_Nicky P.O.V_

Morning light poured into my room as I heard the door creak open. Of course, it was Rose.

"Well your up early." she said to me. I was sitting at my desk looking out the window

"No I'm not, I never slept." I stood and turned around just in time to see the shock in her face.

"You know that's not going to help anything. Oh, Nicky, your face!" I touched the corner of my lip. He skin was broke when I was punched in the face, I guess now here was a jagged scab on my face.

"It's fine." I sat back down and crossed my legs.

"Okay then, let's just let last night pass on and get ready for work.

"No" I said without turning my head. "I'm not going."

"What? You have to. If you don't, this will never just blow over."

"I know, but I can't….. I just can't…." there was a long pause.

"Can't what?" I sighed.

"I can' see him… Sullivan….." I felt a tear roll down my face. "What have I done?"

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I was ling down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mind was blank; all I could think of was last night, with Nicky. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Her words echoed in my head.  
_"You're a part of the un-finished story. Anything can happen. But the book must close, someday"  
_It freaked me out a little bit. But it was true, sadly, and I could tell she was dying inside. The alarm clock went off as the time changed to 6:10 Mike came in and walked to the bed side.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you sleep at all?" I shook my head. "Dude, you know you're no supposed to do that.

"I know, but…." I sighed at the thought of Nicky, ", never mind." I got up and walked out of my room. "Let's just get to work." To be honest, I didn't want to go. If I looked at Nicky today, I would crumble.

* * *

At the factory, I tried to hide my "emotions" as best I could. Only Mike could tell I was still sad and worried. I scared okay and didn't see Nicky. Ha didn't surprise me. I tried my best not to make eye contact with her, or even glance at her, and I did a pretty good job at that. Randall was acting wired though. But then again, he's a creep. I left the factory late and, apparently, so did Nicky. I tried to avoid her but I'm an idiot.I tripped and fell over as I was leaving. She lifted her head from her desk at the sound of a loud thud.

"Sully!" She exclaimed. "I didn't even know you came to work. Of course, I did try to avoid you." She sort of was not telling me directly.

"It's okay, I did the same thing." I was getting up and started to studded. "I mean to you. Well, I was really trying not look at you. Not that you don't look good or anything. I mean you look fine." She raised her eyebrow at me. "You know what, I'm just going to shut-up now." I walked over to her.

"Yeah, you do that."There was an awkward silence.

"So, what were you doing here so late?" I asked her. She looked down and whispered to herself

"I didn't want to go home." She looked back up at me. "What about you? You are the one who tried to sneak out." She said as if she thought I didn't hear what she whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just here. What were you doing over there? Writing?" She looked over her shoulder.

"No. I was drawing. Until someone interrupted me." She looked at me and gave a fake smirk.

"Cool. Can I see?" At that question, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"No. There not that good. You shouldn't look at them." She paused then added "And please don't beg to see them." I sighed and shrugged.

"Sure." Another awkward silence fell upon us. So finally, I asked something I doubted she'd say yes to. "Could I, uh, walk you home?" She looked at me and said the unthinkable.

"Yeah. I… I'd like that. I looked a her, stunned.

"Really? Wow. Should we go then?" She looked back at her desk hen looked back at me.

"Sure, just let me ge my stuff together." She started to walk to her desk.

"Could I help?" SHe sopped and turned around.

"No!" She said and walked towards her desk once more. Well, I tried. After she ordered her stuff and fixed her desk, we left. As we walked out of the factory she stopped. "Ah! I forgot something!" She ran back in before the door closed. She poked her head back out. "Wait here." She said and left. I walked to the wall and leaned agenst it. A few seconds past then I saw something from the corner of my eye. I could have sworn I turned color, or slithered away, or something! I Turned quickly to see that what ever it was, it was completely gone and without a trace. I looked around then just shrugged it off and figured it was just my imagination. I scanned he area once more, then sat down. A minute or two past before Nicky walked back out. She was sort of hopping on one foot. I though it strange until I realized what she was doing. She was trying to clasp the anklet and run at the same time. She clipped it the asked frantically.

"Did anything happen!?" She looked at me with a worried expression and I pondered whether to tell her of the shadowy hing or not. I decided not to.

"No Just me and the slight breeze." She seemed to relax a little bit.

"Oh, good. well, let's go then." I was later when I wished I confessed the truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Again.. I IS SUPER SORRY! I'll be tring o post more, but with more stuff on my to-do list, it's hard. I'll try! BTW, i'll be starting a Incredibles fanfic, but AFTER i finish the story! XD :D :P I will now quote Sully... "MU RULES!"**_


	12. Pink Eyes Close

**_A/N: i'M back! I write! XD_**

* * *

_Nicky P.O.V_

I ran/hopped to where Sully was siting. I asked him if anything bad had happened; apparently nothing had happen. I was relived, mostly because I found my anklet on top of a note. I tried to keep that thought out of my head.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you." He looked at me with a strange smile.

"Why not right be_side_ me?" He asked. I looked at him._ Don't smile. Don't smile! _I whispered in my head.

"Sure. Why not?" I said and walked off. He followed me and was inches away from my right side. This was awkward, mostly because of what happened only twenty-four hours ago. We hadn't said a word; we just walked for the longest time. We managed to reach the gate without saying a word. And trust me, we got a pretty big parking lot at MI. I finally broke the silence... anciently.

_"On the first page of our story/The future seemed so bright/Then the saint turned out so evil/I don't know why I'm still surprised/Even angels have their wicked schemes/And you take that to new extremes." _I hadn't realized I sang that a little louder than I wanted to. Sully had barely heard.

"What was that?" He asked. I was caught off guard. I guess I have to answer.

"Just something I sorta wrote." I studdered out. "I don't want to talk about it." I told him. I looked up at him. His blue eyes looked into mine.

"Your eyes change color depending on wha you feel, right?" I nodded. "Well, what does pink mean?" I forgot what it ment, but quickly remembered. _No, no, my eyes are messed up. They must be!_

"Nothing_ you_ need to know." I said in a joking way. He smiled and inched closer.

"I think I already know." He reached for my hand. I just stood completely still. I was in shock. _This can't be. Could it? No... But why not? _I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye.

"Sully?" He looked at me with kind eyes.

"Yeah?" I moved my hand before he could actually grabbed it. He looked both hurt and bothered. "What does the color red-orange mean?" He asked.

"It means fear. Something I saw in her many times." That voice. It was certainly not mine. "But if its more orange, it's curiosity. If it's more red, it's confusion. But I doubt it's either of those." I couldn't breath. "Miss me, my dearest?" I was frozen.

"Sully." I managed out. "Go."

"Oh no! I'd like him to see your weaker side." It was an evil voice I could never forget... even if I had no choice. Out of an ally way came a monster I would rather see in a nightmare than real life. He was tall with short, gray fur. His eyes were yellow, and his feet were more like claw on a small pad. He had four, thin fingers on each hand. And his ears were pointed straight up. He smiled a wicked smile that had nothing but finally his name... how could I forget it. His name was Vice. "How have you been, Ava?"

"That's not her name. You got the wrong girl." Sully said.

"There's a lot you don't know about this girl, Sullivan." Sully stood slightly in front of me. "I'll gladly tell."

"No you wont." I blurted out. Vice look at me with anger. "You've avoided it for so long. Now I'll tell the truth behind your pathetic lie!" He started to walked over to me. Sully stopped him.

"Don't you dare put a single hand on her! You seem... frail... that's good for me. I'll be able to snap you like a twig!" Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Sure. I'll just..." He disappeared and reappeared behind me. Did I forget to mention that he can sorta teleport? "Much better." He said and grabbed me by the neck. Sully turned around and tried to help me. But Vice thew me down onto the concert floor.

"Aw! Sully!" I screamed. Blood spilled onto the empty parking lot. I was struggling to get up while Sully punched Vince in the face. Vince recovered and lashed out his claws. They looked like a metal blade coming out from the inside of his wrists. He tried to cut Sully's cest, but he dodged and got his shoulder. I was using the gate for support. "Stop! Please!"

"I don't listen to your commands!" Vice yelled and kicked Sully down. He dodged an attack and got up. They fought as I was hanging on to the gate. I pulled myself until I could stand and managed to get to Sully.

"Stop, Vice" He turned to face me. He kicked my in the stomach.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Sully tried to stop him.

"Too late for that!" Vice yelled. He looked at me with a wicked, devilish smile. "Sully, let this remind you that I always win!" He watched me try to crawl away. But I only reached the fence. That was it. I lost... everything.

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I was hurt pretty bad. But I couldn't feel it.

"Nicky!" I yelled.

"There's no more Nicky. And there never was." He stabbed the blade into her. I froze. She didn't even yelp. I fell to my knees.

"No... Nicky!" I looked at the creep in front of me. Both of my hands were in a fist. "You'll meet a horrible fate! ANd I'll make sure that happens!"

"No, no ,no. Apprentice!" My neck was suddenly gripped with an invisible force. It spun me around.

"What the?"

"Surprised!?" I was punched in the face and that was it. Everything went dark. And that was it for me and Nicky, I was dead inside. in truth...that was it for my heart. No need for it, now it was just... shattered glass... _I promise we'll be safe and sound, Nicky. _I looked at her one last time And closed my eyes. _I promise"_


	13. Not Lost

_**A/N: Okay, the song in the last chapy was "Love the Way you Lie" part 2. Check it out. So, I know yall are dieing to know what in da world is goin on! Get it "dieing"? Too soon, i know. Well, on with da story...*dramatic music in da background* Wait! I messed up with the creepy dudes name it's VINCE! with an "N"! Okay now Dramatic music! **_

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

_I was in an ally way... Vince came out of the shadows...He threw a figure in front of me... "Nicky!", I yelled... she was stabbed... three times... I fell to my knees... she wasn't breathing... her heart, it wasn't beeting... she was dead..._

I woke up in a startle. "Nicky! Vince! Ah! Where are you!" I screamed. I looked around in a panick. I was breathing heavely. A nurse came in the room and tryed to calm me. Mike and Rose came in with someother guy. A doctor. "Mike?" I calmed down and was sitting up. "Where am I"

"The hospital." I looked at Rose she looked... worried?

"Where's Nicky?" She looked at me sternly.

"You tell us!" She spat.

"I didn't do anything to her! She was with me Vince came out of nowhere, I was knocked out And-" Rose cut me off

"Wait, woah, did you just say Vince?" I nodded. She gasped and her expretion changed from mad to scared. "No. We have to find Nicky!"

"Hold it! How did I get here? And how do you guys not know where Nicky is?" They all looked at me with worrie. "What happened!?" I shouted. And yess, it hurt.

"When we got to the factory... you were the only one there,Sully. Nicky was gone... but...her blood was found there. A lot of it was found." I shook my head. This couln't have happened. Why did this happen?!

"Whe do I leave?" It was quit. They didn't get my question "When do I leave the hospital!?" They all flinched as I yelled. The nurse slowly started to speak.

"Well... you seem to be okay. You had a large wound...on your arm and... well, your healing just find. You might be able to leave in an hour." I growled at her and the doctor

"Or twenty minutes! What ever comes first!" The doctor said. I layed back down on the bed. Nowwhat?

* * *

_...Vince P.O.V..._

"So, Ava? Whathave you been up to? Oh wait, your Dead!" I laughed as I walked pass her lifless bodie. What is your soul up to? Travleing to find Sully? Ha! You pathetik soul." I looked sternly at my aperentice. "Well done. You tricked her and didn't give out the fact that I was here. Perfect. Except one thing..."

"What is that... sir?" I lashed out a blood stained blade.

"Sully. Isn't. DEAD!" I pointed the blade at his face. If I stepped a centemeter closer, his liz eyes would be gone. "You mearly put him in a coma. Sure his blood was spilled. But no matter. He'll come looking and We will both go to prsin. Is that what you want?" I stepped away and Bent down to Ava.

"No... sir." He studdered. I looked at Ava and put away my blade. She was beatifull. So calm in her death; even with red on her black fur.. I stroked her cheek. The fur was hardened and her hair was cracked with blood. Aw, her hair. So lusterous. It fell smoothly on her shoulder and covered half her face.

"How beautiful can a traitor be?" I asked. I unshethed my wepond and sliced a part her hair off. I smiled and watched it hit the ground. Now the left side of her hair reched only half wat to her neck. "Now I can see you face." I muttered. I was about to leave her but thought, why not give her a kiss goodbye. I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good bye." I said to her I got up and started to walk away. "For now"

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I left the hospital and went home. When we finally got home, Mike tried to cheer mr up. Nothing worked. I finally just went to bed and slept. I had a dream that night. One I'll never forget.

_I was walking somewhere. I have no idea where. It was dark and smelled of blood. I was walking, but I couldn't speak. In he distance I heard... singing? And a piano?_

"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark/Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms/Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone"_

_I know that voice. I opened my mouth to shout, but It'd like my voice was gone. She repeated the song over and over again And everytime she'd sing it, the voice came closer. Until I could see her. She was in a long dress and walked towards me. I knew who se was. She sang it one more time. It was beutiful Then she said the last words._

___"The subtle grace... of... gravity and then... the heavy weight... of... stone... Hello, Sully." It was her. "My anklet. Where is it?" She smiled at me as if she already knew. "Only you can save me." She placed her hand on mine. She smiled and disapated._

I gently opened my eyes. My hand felt weird. I moved it and inch and felt a cold metal chain.

"Nicky?" I called knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I sat up and grabed her anklet. I smiled and clutched it in my hand. "I'll help you. And I'll save. I'll protect you with my life." I promised her. I knew she was still here. I didn't know wher to look, or what to do; but I did one thing, I love her. And she..

_Loves me..._


	14. 9 Lives

_**A/N: Okay, that song was... "You are the Moon" by, Hush Sound. It's so pretty! I promise you! Okay, I'll shut up... STORY TIME! **_

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I sat in my room as he door opened.

"Oh, your awake." Mike walked in with a bottle of water. "Ignore that." He threw it behind him and walked to the bedside. "What's that?" He asked. I looked down at Nicky's anklet.

"Nothing." I said to him. "Do I have to go to the factory today?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I was confused. Usally hat's what they say to tell you your fired. "They called this morning," I hadn't notice it was already morning, "They called and said it was okay to have a day off. I said I'll call back to tell them what your answer would be. So?" I sat and thought for a second.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call in sick." I set down the anklet on the night stand. I had to find her. She was probably walking where she was being held captive in my dream. I think I know where that is. "I'm going to... go for a walk... yeah, I'll be back later." I made up an excuse to leave the house.

"Okay... Whatever, I'll go call MI." Mike left and picked up he water bottle. "Here. Don't pull yourself down today, okay?" I caught it and nodded. He left and I grabbed the anklet and walked out the door. I left through the front door and headed to the north side of town. The mostly deserted part of town. The only monsters living there were poor or homeless. A tornado hit that part of the city, now it was abandoned. I ran to the warehouse that was in my dream. The huge metal door creaked open by its self. I knew someone was there, if not two. I wandered around, daring not o speak a word. I smelled he air, and just as I thought, blood. It was dusty and dark. As I walked in, the mettle doors shut with a loud bang. I turned around; nothing was there. I walked through the darkness.

"How did I know you'd be here?" The reptilian words echoed through the room.

"Oh shut-up, Candle!"

"That's not my name..."

"I don't care! Let me take the lead." Vince jumped down from a banister and landed with a thud. "Looking for something?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Those devil eyes creeped me out. Another monster came down from the banister. I recognized him as the one who made me go into a coma. Stupid Bog.

"Where's Nicky?" I said to Vince. He disappeared and so did the lizard. Vince came back, but was now was right in front of me. He hissed in my face. "Ew." I said as I wiped the spit from my face. He smiled wickedly.

"What's tha in your hand?" He asked. held the mettle charm anklet in my hand.

"Nothing you need to know." He narrowed his eyes at me. He looked directly in to my eyes. All I could see were two very red pits of fire.

"Oh, bu I do! He yelled. Vince vanished and no one was in sight. I looked around nd heard a faint cry for help. Nicky. But I saw her die?

"Where is SHE!" I screamed. I ran through the ware house until I saw something from the corner of my eye. A figure in he corner. I turned to see Vince appear in front of it.

"GIve me the bracelet." He said and held out his hand.

"Never! I have no idea what I does, But your stupid hands will never have it!" He vanished and I ran to Nicky. She was cold and her fur was gray-ish. _This is all my fault._ I though to myself. I dropped the anklet and simply looked at Nicky. She didn't at all look peaceful. She was smeared with dried blood and her hair was cut. I reached to grab the ankle, but it wasn't there. I looked over my shoulder without dropping Nicky just in time to see Vince holding the anklet in one hand.

"You idiot! You did exactly wat I intended you to do. his would give her a fifth life or sixth. You know he old saying... Cat's got nine lives. Now his one only have nine LIES!" He threw it down and timed slowed. The anklet fell to the ground and as I was just about to hit the ground... it didn't. Rose came to the rescue! She came out of nowhere and snatched it before it could shatter.

"Nice try, Vince. Bu you forgot about me." She threw the anklet to me and I had no idea what to do. "The charm, Sully!" Vince snatched her arm and yanked her back. Rosa's eyes glowed with rage and turned red. He arms spiked up like thorns on a rose... Oh, now I get her name. Vince yelled with more pain than frustration. "The charm shaped like a broken heart! Take it off!" Vince came in for another attack and I did what was told. I yanked I of with ease.

"Now what!?" Rosa threw Vince to the ground and yelled back an answer.

"Now put her anklet around her wrist, and place the charm on her collar-bone!" I clipped on he braclet and placed the charm on the bottem of her neck. _P__lease work. _Nothing happened. I held her lifeless hand and placed it on my heart. I looked a her closed eyes.

"Come back," The sound of he battle behind me vanished. "I've never felt like his for anyone. I know you've been hurt, and wounded; but I promise I would never hurt you. I'll protect you forever. I love you. " I whispered. A tear hit the charm and it began to glow pink. Vines of light came ou of the glowing light and began to wrap around her. Her hand moved and I let go. When the light faded, the broken heart charm was whole... and the blue eyes fluttered open.

"I missed you. What took so long?"


	15. Safe?

_**A/N: Sorry I havent posted in a while! havent been in he writing spunk lately but now I am. Any who, story time! Oh, and have you guessed who Vince's apprentice is? I'll give you one more chap to find out! ;) one last thing, there's a poll on my profile. ake a look and vote! thnks!**_

* * *

_Sully P.O.V_

I smiled. She was back! She was here with me. I picked her up and swung her around by her waist.

"Ow, my head." She said and I set her down. "I'm a little light-headed," she touched her temple hen realized half her hair was gone. "What happened!" She screamed.

"Oh tha, hat was me." Vince said from behind us. Nicky looked over my shoulder and I turned around. Nicky gasped. Vince had Rose in a choke hold. She was so weak that she couldn't even spike up any thorns.

"Let her go!" Nicky yelled out.

"Ha ha! No." Vince said with bitterness in his tone. I've tried to kill you so many times... so just DIE!"Vince threw Rose on the ground. She didn't get up. But she was still faintly breathing. Fear went across Nicky's face he eyes even changed color, but it all quickly faded.

"No, i still have four lives!" Vince smiled and started to chuckle.

"Oh sure, you have four left!" He walked closer to her, but I stood in front of him. "Get out of my way! apprentice!" I was pulled backwards by an invisible force. Speaking of invisible, Vince disappeared. His form shaped four inches in front of Nicky. He smiled at her, but she didn't move.

"Get away from her." I tried to get loose, but it only got worse. The thing grabbing my neck tightened. I was starting to cough.

"It's about time the truth came out." He whispered to her. Rose had gained conciousness, and slowly stood up.

"Nicky? What's he talking about?" She started to walk towards her, but he glared. Rosa, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to fight him a second time, stepped back. all was quite.

"ell them!" Vince grabbed her and threw her forward. I tried to go to her, but couldn't.

"Okay, I... No, I cant do this." Vince glared and lashed ou his blades. he kicked her to the ground; I panicked and fiercely fought to get loose. I could feel the invisible scales around my neck getting tighter. I couldn't let her get hurt again, even if that ment me getting killed!

"Shut up! You! Get him ou of here!" I was pulled to the ground and started to get dragged away. Has when I punched the "empty" area above my head. I had hit this monster's tail. He let ou a yell, and I got up and tackled Vince. His blade stabbed into my shoulder. I screamed and so did Nicky. She got up and ran to help me.

"Get away! Run!" I yelled at her.

"NO, I'm not leaving you!" She said. Rose looked over her shoulder and started to battle the "helper".

"Leave!" I threw Vince down, my blood om his arm. He growled at me and vanished. So did his little helper. Rose looked at e and so did Nicky. "Lets go." I said. The three of us left for the giant doors. hey swung oped by them selves and as we were running off, I heard behind me an echo.

"I'll have her blood spilled, and one day, she'll have no chance!" I ignored it as best I could and headed to Nicky's house.

* * *

_Nicky's P.O.V_

I was back. Again... Don't ask me how ha works, i really don't know. By the time We reached my house, Sully's arm was no longer bleeding. In fact, it was now starting to crack on his fur. We ran up he stairs and slammed the door shut. I locked all the bolts and what not. Finally, we were all looking at each other. We breathed heavily and walked to the sofa. I sat down first, hen Rose. Sully jus stood.

"Um, this is gonna sound wierd." He mumbled to himself. "Do you mind if I, well, take a shower?" we looked at him, then at each other.

"Sure why not?" Rose spoke up. He left us alone and I was still pondering my mind of what would happened next in this endless story. "So what now?" I looked at her. Instead of answering her, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I open the cap and started to drink it. When Rose came in, I had finished the entire thing.

"Hey..." I said. I wiped my mouth on my arm.

"Do you think he'll find us again?" I looked at her. I knew wha she really ment. She was asking if we were moving... again.

"We're staying here." I told her. her face was filled with shock.

"What!? But why?! You know he's afer us and he will... you know." I was calm and looked her in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because. I'm tired of running, and hiding. Is ha all i can do? I nearly got o people killed in one day. ISsthat all I am? a damsel in distress? No. We're saying" It was silenced for a minute or wo then she spoke up.

"here's another part to the reason we're staying, isn't there?" Rose looked at me. I blinked and looked to the ground. It as rue, but I didn't want to admit it. "Tell me. Say it, just say it."

"FIne. I love him."

"Say his name." I looked back up. WHy was she making me do this?

"Fine. Sullivan! James P. Sullivan! Happy?!" Rose looked at me with no sympathy.

"I know you've been scared, but why now?" I looked back at the ground. Why now?

"Because. He's showed me how much he really loves me. And, also, I feels like I'm finally safe to be in love again."

"Safe!?" I looked back at Rose. He face showed her disbelief. "You really think you're safe? You are in more danger than ever before!" ROse was right. In fact, this was the most dangerous time o love anybody, because anyone I love, will be hurt... and possibly killed...


End file.
